Starting a New : Demon Style
by Naruhina 123
Summary: Adopted Story from Dansama92. How the few demons will help Naruto for his revenge without leaving the village ? No character death. lot of bashing... Naruto Harem, Naruto-females demons crossworlds. Lemons and little bit Drama.


Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and Naruto shippuden. I do not neither make character or monster in these story or not make any profit making purpose.

Konoha Drunken Bar

Cold night did not make the drunks and lovers of night frustrated his intention to live and sleep in the house, nor to an Uzumaki Naruto. A teenager who is being affected by this depression is cool to sit and drink little by little sake from the bartender. Why would a teenager teenage can drink alcohol with ease? Well, because here is not the ordinary world, in the ninja world is harsh and cruel, as long as we are old enough to kill, then the age old enough to do everything, including drinking and sexual intercourse.

"Baka, I've been able to ensure that the end will be like this, but not as painful as I thought it would be." Naruto said quietly with a glass cup used for drinking sake in his hand._"Now I've enough that bitches…"_ Naruto cursed his life.

**Flashback**

_For the first time in his life Naruto was truly happy. The villagers no longer hated him; they saw him as a hero in fact. He was one of the top ninja in the village despite only being fifteen. The Sound Village , the Akatsuki ended and the he and Sasuke has won the forth Ninja war, and he finally had his pink haired angel. It might have taken him over Four years , but he finally had Sakura._

"_Hey Naruto!" Someone yelled out_

_Naruto turned around to see Sakura running up to him. "Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" He gave her a fox smile._

"_We've another mission, let's go!" She yelled excited_

_Two Days after the mission_

_Naruto was called into Tsunade's office after being requested for a mission._

"_Naruto I think you're ready for your first solo S rank mission, and it should take about a month. Do you accept?" Tsunade asked him._

_He happily accepted the mission and went to go pack. Then he stopped by Sakura's house to say goodbye. He thought everything would be ok, but he didn't know just how wrong he was._

_A Month Later_

"_Finally done, it's feels great to be back home." Naruto said to himself as he ran all the way to the Hokage's office and handed in his mission report. "Did you need anything else Baa-chan?" Naruto asked grinning._

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tsunade yelled at him. When she calmed down, she dismissed him._

"_Well I'm gonna go tell Sakura-chan that I'm back now so bye." As he went to leave she stopped him for a second._

"_Naruto, wait!" She yelled out to him standing up. He turned and looked at her. "Yes?" He asked looking at her. She stopped for a second and then sat back down "Nothing, never mind." Naruto looked at her confused then rushed out._

_Jiraiya appeared next to her. "Why didn't you tell him?" He asked his old teammate._

_(little note Jiraiya was alive)_

_Tsunade sighed and told him "Because he would have never believed me, he needs to see for himself._

_Naruto was looking around the village for Sakura unable to find her. 'Well there is one place I haven't checked, but why would she be there?' He thought to himself heading towards the Uchiha district._

_When he arrived at Sasuke's house he was assaulted with the sound of people being intimate._

_His heart froze for a moment. 'She wouldn't.' He hoped. It was just some girl Sasuke had picked up off the street. That's when he heard it._

"_Oh Sasuke, faster! Harder Sasuke!" He heard Sakura yell._

_His heart broke into a million pieces when he heard her, he turned to leave and he left a note for them._

_Sakura, I know what you've done and I hope you're happy. I guess you finally got your dream._

_From,_

_Naruto_

_He quickly left the house with the pink ring he had been planning to give Sakura. He headed to a nearby bar and got drunk for the first time in his life._

**End Flashback**

Now you might be thinking that couldn't have pushed Naruto to where he is now, but the sad thing was the same thing happened nine more times. Each time it caused him to drink more & take higher risk missions.

After his heart breaking revelation with Sakura, it became even worse when she told him coldly that they should just be friends. She wasn't however expecting his response. He looked down and quietly whispered "You bitch…" The next thing she knew she was punched in her cheek bone hard, then she woke up in a hospital weeks later, in casts.

After Sakura, Ino was his beautiful flower girl. He got to know her better when he went to go get flowers at her family's flower shop for the third. They became close friends, then lovers. When Naruto left on another diplomat mission, this time for two weeks, when he came back the same thing happened except this time Ino was with Shikamaru. Naruto left the same note, and left with another ring. Every time he left the same thing happened, next was Tenten (Yes Neji was alive) & Neji, then Hinata & Kiba. Naruto thought he would have better luck with some of the older women, thinking experience would make it to where they would know better than to cheat on him. Boy was he wrong; first it was Kurenai & Ibiki, Shizune & Yamoto, Anko & Iruka, Hana & Kakashi, and then Tsunade & Jiraiya. The last one however hit him the hardest, Ayame, the girl he thought he could always trust. The one he had known since he was a kid, he thought she would have stayed fateful, but he was wrong…

Flashback

_Naruto had just gotten back from a two month mission and left his report with Tsunade. He no longer called her Tsunade-him or even Baa-chan once he found out that she had been cheating on him. He walked home and saw Ayame there waiting for him._

_She ran up to him "Hi Naruto-kun!" She screamed as she tried to hug him._

_Naruto side stepped her and walked into their house._

_Ayame looked confused. "Naruto?" She called out to him and then followed him inside._

_He didn't say anything as he took off his armor and sat down on his couch thinking on his next action. She followed him and stood while he sat down._

_He looked at her and asked "How long?"_

_She looked even more confused and asked him "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"_

_He threw the empty bottle at her, making it shatter and break to the left of her._

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

_He looked at her again and asked "How long have you been fucking him?"_

_Ayame had a surprised look on her face._

_Naruto looked at her and continued "Oh, you didn't think I would notice? Please I could smell him on you a mile away."_

_Ayame suddenly looked sad and started crying "Please Naruto it's not like that!"_

_Naruto got up and started yelling "Please you're just like every other girl I've dated, a fucking liar. Now get the fuck out of my house, I'll send you your things tomorrow."_

_She didn't move from her spot._

"_I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" This time he added killing intent._

_She ran out of the room that time. He sniffed the air again "Shit!" Naruto got up and saw Ayame by the front door, He handed her a couple hundred thousand ryo._

"_What's this for?" She asked_

"_For the baby and tell Chouji that I hope he knows what he was getting into." He then slammed the door in her face. He sat down and started thinking, feeling the ten rings in his pocket. He also never went to Ichiraku's when he knew Ayame was going to be there._

Flashback End

"Drinking to forget everything" Naruto drinking sake cup with one gulp, the effects of alcohol on the body received are consumed, the Kyuubi chakra already automated in the design to eliminate all toxins and Naruto's disease in the body.

Naruto sighed when all the memory that makes depression resurfaced. He poured a bottle of sake back in depanya back slowly and drink in the hope drunk and forget about everything.

"**Kit"**

"_Kuruma I not in a mood. Just shut up" _ He mostly ignored him and continue to drink. Naruto does not when a figure of a beautiful woman into the bar and sat next to Naruto. A beautiful woman in her early/mid-thirties. She has light blue hair, purple eyes and large D cup Her usual outfit is a red mini dress barely covering her cleavage and a brown fur wore a plain, white long - sleeved shirt, and the green pleated skirt all female students wear, and socks and shoes.

"Hello there" The blue hair women greeted with pleasantries and Naruto replied with a slight nod but inwardly cursed a women to anyone in Koboha. His eyes were originally cold, now turned into empty and lusterless, and ordered back empty bottles that were in depanya.

"Who're you women" Naruto replied still in drunk.

"Ohh, I forgot tell you my name Ageha Kurono." Ageha greeted.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.." he tell without looking at her.

The Ageha eyes widened " _Uzumaki Naruto.. is he son of Kushina and Minato. Ohh I didn't know he has a son._ Ageha look at Naruto close. _Damn it he nearly handsome as Minato and shortly face with Kushina. But I heard the rumors that the Jinchuriki of Nine Tails has won the war. So its him. Oh Kushina and Minato you should proud of why he is so depressed if he won the war…"_

"What happened to you lady ?" these words like Naruto wake of for her dazed but he has to agreed she look so beautiful and sexy, now narrowed his eyes and looked into the eyes Ageha Both light blue and blue stare as if engaged in a telepathic conversation.

"No, just like seeing someone who is similar to the style of your drink" Ageha frowned, not usually Naruto being polite.

"Is that so? Is not it usually if it finds a hero of the world are depressed and drinking in places like this?" Ageha hear grunts when mentioning the word hero.

"Would you like to tell me about yourself.." Ageha said in seductive tone.

Naruto cursed that tone in anyother women in Konoha. Before he would yelled at her the bijuu interupt him.

"**tell her about yourself.."**

"_Kyubi..shu…"_

"_**TELL HER ABOUT EVERYTHING WHAT SHE ASKING TO YOU. THIS IS MY ORDER YOU GAKI." **_Naruto blinked at kyubi sudden furious. Why he so interested in this women.

"Does not sound had been able to explain? In Konoha, I do not rewarded, by the shinobi possible and just so you know, I've never been in Rev rank and yes, I still genin, and by the villagers non-shinobi ?, demons and the like, as just now.." Naruto's voice rather high and it is mixed with alcohol good enough to make Ageha. Afterwards due to his drunkness he told her about his girls and betraying one by one.

Ageha eyes widened after hereing all stories "_that bitches. How dare they do this to Minato'son. _ Ageha clench her fist as Ageha was closed friend of Minato and one of the rival of Kushina Uzumaki. She jealous of Kushina that Minato got her. "_I wish I could help him.. wait I know how…but I'm really sorry Kushina and Minato for doing should understand me. hum but that bitches must pay what they had done to him." _A devil idea came up in Ageha Mind _"well I've to stay here with Naruto-kun for while until"_

Ageha downing a bottle in his hand, the alcohol content is high enough start bringing consequences and make it feel dizzy and drunk, but here's who had been in Ageha want.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, thanks for dividing the story, it is difficult to tell things like that, and it's also not what I expected, considering the outside of Konoha, you are a hero." Ageha said, just in countered by a slight nod of Naruto but he didn't know why he felt good and complier her.

"But I don't know about you" Naruto asked. In his drunkand state.

"As you Naruto-kun, I here also want some emotional problem for the moment that there is in life, as you know, at that age it is appropriate for this married, I .. not also get a mate." She lied. " I'm one of your father friend"

"Nahn don't make me laugh, Dad don't have any beautiful women like you. Kaa-san would kill him" Naruto said with laugh. Ageha blushed and chulked.

"_He still praising me even in drunkand state. I wonder how is he.." _Devil plan clicked on Ageha mind.A few sips of sake bottles in drink enough to tell Ageha Make this. Naruto who hear her mark not believe what this beautiful talking about, why? With his body and high status, it is difficult in believing if this she is single.

"Don't make me laugh" Naruto said.

"As far beautiful and hot women like you, wouldn't find mate impossible" Naruto make a drunkand blushed at moment and smirked "_even he drunkand state he still know how to handle the women"_

Both of them were talking about there lifestyle, Naruto were don't know why but he glad to share his experience with suspicious lady. But inside the Kyubi know why…

"So Ageha is finally returned to leaf village._ He doesn't know the she was __Succubus_ _just as us__. _ Kyubi known Ageha were appeared in the Konaha when they were around 23-24. Years old. She met Naruto parents when Kushina was pregnet with Minato child. Ageha having Crushed on Minato. Few days later Minato and Kushina figured our she was monster Succubus. But They didn't neglected her. Even still Minato were Married Kushina and Ageha were one of the moster rival for him but these girls were good friends. Kyuubi looking at them both were looking at the having to much drunk.  
>"<em>hump, did she used her charm to make him slave<em>" he toughts "_Nah she couldn't compel Minato then she wouldn't let Naruto as her slave then what…"_ Kyubi figured it out that what she would doing.._these will be interesting showtime after these four years._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continue

Naruto – from Naruto shippuden

Ageha Kurono - from Rosario vampire

New Succubus – Morrigan and Lilith from Marvel were ( Coming soon)

Okay so friend I make these story for …. I don't know but I like interesting purpose . No no character death or no even single girl came in naruto life but Girls and few Boys were bashing no,,,,,,,, LOT of bashing. But they beat some bashing.

So how they become bashing it will shown the next chapter oh little bit there next chapter having lemon so advanced warning.

Hope you like it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WISH YOU HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015**


End file.
